Black Bird's Flight
by Sword of Trunks
Summary: The sequeal to Raven the Saiyan is finally up. Yeah the death glares and frying pans can go away! What will happen when Raven ends up in the world of DBZ and Vegeta and Gohan also had the same dreem as Raven!(dun dun dunnn) lots of stuff. Plz R/R Thanks.
1. About Raven the Saiyan

This is _Black Bird's Flight_, the sequel to _Raven the Saiyan_.  You if you have not read _Raven the Saiyan_ it doesn't really matter but I would suggest you do.  If you don't feel like reading that short story here's a very watered down version of it (If you HAVE read _Raven the Saiyan_ already you can just skip this unless you need a refresher)

Raven was watching TV (DBZ of course) and it came to Vegeta's sacrifice, and then the next episode was back to the beginning with Goku on Snake Way.  Needless to say, she got mad and ended up breaking her TV.  She went to bed.  Next morning she got up, feeling kind of odd, and went to school where the teacher announced a new student.  Raven had missed his name but when she saw him, he seemed familiar.  At lunch, the new kid introduced himself to her as Gohan.  Surprised, Raven asked about his parents and he admitted that Chi-chi and Goku where them and surprised that Raven knew that.  Then, the Supreme Kai appeared with Vegeta, asking for Gohan's help with Dabora, he then asked for Raven's.  Vegeta, becoming bored with the whole thing, told Raven an interesting fact about herself that even she didn't know…She was a Saiyan of pure blood.  Kugerro was her Saiyan name.  They went to battle Dabora, but they were all got sorely beaten.  (a/n: bare with me please, I know full well that Dabora couldn't beat Vegeta.  It'll all make sense in a bit) Dabora then went to strike the finishing blow, he summoned a ball of energy in his hand to destroy them, but Raven flew in front of it to save Vegeta, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai.  She shut her eyes and waited for the pain but instead she felt Dabora's hands grasp her throat.  Then she noticed that it felt fuzzy.  She opened her eyes and found her cat Sammie had pounced on her while she was sleeping.  She tossed the cat off of her and saw that it was time to get ready for school.  At the beginning of first period, "The teacher stood up and made an announcement. 'We have a new student here today class!  Everyone, please welcome Gohan…'"

Anyways…On to _Black Bird's Flight_! (I hope you enjoy)


	2. The Start

Black Bird's Flight

Sequel to _Raven the Saiyan_

Raven groaned and sat up, holding her head in both hands.  Her brains felt like they had been shoved through a hole the width of a pencil, mashed into a pike of sticky goo, shaken up and placed back into her skull.  Needless to say, she had one big headache.

The feeling passed and Raven raised her head.  She was beside a road that lead off in the distance to a strange looking city.  It looked like something out of a sci-fi film.  Even at the distance that Raven was from the city, she could hear a tremendous amount of noise coming from it as if everyone there was at some kind of party.  Raven growled.  Parties were fun…if you had someone to go with.  Raven never did and the few she went to were very depressing considering everyone there refused to believe in her existence.  She sighed.

"Well it's got to be better than where I am now." She muttered and stood up.  "Well this is fun." She growled as she began her long trek to the city which never seemed to get any closer.  The strange shapes of the buildings pressed at Raven.  She knew she recognized them from _somewhere_.

Suddenly a car that looked like it came strait out of a _Star Wars_ movie drove past her.  It pulled off to the side of the road and a man with blond hair and striking green eyes hung out the window and waved at her.

"Hey!  Are you going to the city?" he asked and Raven nodded.  "Me too!" he grinned, "Want a ride?"

"Uh, sure." She replied and walked to the car.  She didn't exactly know how but she knew that he was a man who could be trusted.  He reached over the passenger seat and pushed open the door for her.

"Hop in!" he said.  Raven slid into the car and shut the door.  "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you for the ride."

"Sure, no problem.  What's a pretty girl like you doing way out here?"  Raven colored slightly at the complement.

"Uh, well, I'm not so sure myself."

"Oh, my name's Yamne."

"I'm Raven." He glanced at her.

"Is that you're real name?"

"No, but it's what I go by."

"Oh, okay.  You're not from around here are you?" he asked "I can tell by you're clothes." He added at her confused look.  Raven glanced down.  She was wearing what she always wore, jeans and a t-shirt.  She had on her favorite shirt; it had an emerald eastern dragon curling around light-blue clouds.

"Hey, do you have any plans for the day?" Yamne asked and Raven shook her head. "Well, do you want to join my wife and I for the celebrations?  I hear there's going to be a parade."

"Well…"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Well…Alright" Raven thought it might be fun for once to go to something with someone as cheerful and kind as Yamne.

They entered the city and Raven stared wide-eyed with her face glued to the window.  Everyone was in the streets, cheering, talking, drinking, laughing, and generally having a great time.  Huge banners had been strung across the street from one towering building to the next.  One word seemed to be repeated a lot, but Raven couldn't catch it.  They passed a group of people all chanting the same thing.  Raven turned to Yamne.

"Yamne?"

"Hm?" he said, his eyes glued to the road.

"What is it that they're chanting?" he glanced at her surprised.

"You don't know." He said in wonder and turned back to the road.  "Well this whole celebration is in dedication to the man's name that they are chanting.  Hurcule.  I'm surprised you didn't know.  He's worshiped through out the world for saving the planet from the evil Cell." Raven whipped her head around to stair at him.  He didn't just say Hurcule or Cell…did he? "Personally," Yamne continued more to himself, "I think he's a fruit cake."  Raven would have agreed with him had she not been too stunned to speak.

"We're going to meet my wife at a restaurant and have lunch, do you want to join us?"

"Sure." She said and felt her pocket for any cash, she pulled out a dollar bill.  The only thing in her pocket besides the beat-up Gohan card she always kept with her.

"Wow!" Yamne said.  The car was stopped at an intersection and they were waiting their turn to go.

"Wow what?"

"Is that money?"

"Yes.  Why?"

"I've never seen anything like that before."

"You haven't!"

"Nope."

"Have you ever heard of the United States?"

" 'United States'? What's that? Is that the kind of currency you use where you come from?" Yamne asked her.  A car honked behind them and he got the car going again.  Raven sighed.

_I think I'm in trouble._ Raven thought.  They arrived at the restaurant and Yamne barely got a parking spot.  They actually had to walk several blocks from their parking place to where the restaurant was.

"Yamne!" A pretty woman with perfectly curled bronze hair walked up to them and hugged Yamne while Raven stood beside him.

"Hi.  Raven, this is my wife Sarro.  Sarro, this is Raven.  She'll be joining us today."

"That is if you don't mind." Raven said quickly.

"Of course not!" Sarro said.  "Raven, I love your name."  Raven smiled.

"Thank you."

"I'll go get us a table." Yamne said and walked into the restaurant and Raven moved to follow.

"Stay here." Sarro said, "It takes a while to get a table here.  It's a pretty popular place."

"Alright." Raven turned back around to face Sarro.

"So where did Yamne pick you up?"

"Uh, I was walking to the city and he offered me a ride." Raven stuttered and Sarro smiled at her.

"So where do you come from? And where are you're parents?"

"I'm 18, I don't need my parents." Raven said defensively.

"Okay, sorry.  But can you at least tell me where you're from?"

"Uh," if Yamne, an educated man, didn't know of the U.S. then how could she possibly know?  Where _was_ Raven! "I come from a ways off." She finished lamely.

"Well alright then." Sarro laughed.

"I got us a table!" Yamne declared triumphantly "C'mon!"

Raven followed Yamne and Sarro into the restaurant.  It was a nice, comfortable atmosphere where people laughed and chatted while eating.

"Mmmm.  I _love_ the Golden Dragon!" Yamne said.  The restaurant was well named.  Six stone columns spiraled to the high ceiling, each was being climbed on by gold-plated dragons curling up them.  From their flowing, golden tails, curling around the base of the column, to the tips of their flat noses touching the ceiling, each dragons' finely carved scales flashed in the sunlight flooding the restaurant through wide windows.  There were tapestries showing dragons much like the one on her shirt and above each table, a little golden dragon seemed to be taking a nap around the base of a plate held suspended in the air by a leg attached to a large rotating circular piece of wood that took up most of the center of the table.

A waiter showed them to their table and left them with menus.

"Let's see…" Yamne muttered looking through his menu. "What should we have…"

"I'm not really hungry…" Raven muttered.

"You will be when you see the food!" Yamne said and grinned at her over his menu.  The waiter came back and Yamne ordered the food.

================

I'll have to end this here.  I know it's not a very good place to end a chapter but I'm being threatened with a frying pan to get this story up ^_^ so to save me a lot of pain I just have to make this into two chapters so you'll have to wait even longer to find out where I'm going with this! Mwahahaha……actually all you have to do is read the summery…*sigh* oh well.

Mirai Trunks: *massaging his head after being hit by the frying pan* smart move.

Me: *frying pan appears in her hand*

Mirai Trunks: *cowers in corner*

Me: *grins* you're too cute to hit.

Mirai Trunks: *sighs*

Me: NOT!

BONG


	3. part two to The Start

Well, I haven't written for this story in a long time so Last Time on Black Bird's Flight:

Raven finds herself on a road leading to a strange, almost futuristic city where a celebration seems to be going on.  Not long after she set out to the city, a man named Yamne showed up to give her a ride into town.  They met Yamne's wife Sarro and Raven was invited for lunch at the Golden Dragon to which she could not decline…

----------------------------------

Luckily for Raven, it was an all-you-can-eat buffet.  She dove into the food as soon as it was placed on the turntable, and Yamne was right…it _was_ good!

Yamne and Sarro stared at Raven, their chopsticks paused halfway between their bowls of soup and their mouths on their first bite as Raven finished her first bowl.  Yamne grinned at her.

"When was the last time you ate?" he laughed and Raven froze while she was reaching for more food.

"This morning…" she said and realized what she had just done…inhaled a whole bowl of soup in two seconds flat.  Yamne laughed.

"Eat up!" he said and Raven grinned at him and complied.  Bowls soon piled high on the table and it was one waiter's sole job in clearing them and another's to keep up the supply of food on the table.  But strangely enough, there was a different table that had even more waiters who spent their time carrying away toppling towers of dirty bowls and plates.  Raven's eyes were glued to her food and she missed the sight, but they did catch Sarro's eyes.  She looked over at the next table watched as a short, muscular man with wild hair and a boy with purple hair made huge amounts of food disappear in gaping black holes that served as mouths.  She grinned, she would know Bulma's son _anywhere_.  Sure enough, Bulma was there also, partially blocked from view by buildings made of empty bowls.

"Hey Bulma!" Sarro said waving.  Raven choked on her mouthful of food and dropped her chopsticks into her soup.  Yamne looked up at her with a smile.

"Sarro and Mrs. Briefs are business partners.  Sarro's a manager of a company that works closely with Capsule Corp." he said mistaking her shock of finding Bulma here for seeing a celebrity.

"Come and meet her!" Sarro said standing up.  Raven went to follow but hesitated. "Come on!" Sarro encouraged, "She's really nice."  Raven swallowed and followed Sarro over to Bulma's table.

_How could I have missed Vegeta and Trunks!_ She thought as she walked to the table, her heart fluttering, _could the dream have been true?_  Neither Vegeta nor Trunks paused in their devouring of the restaurant's entire stash of food as Sarro and Raven approached the table.  Bulma stood up smiling.

"How are you Sarro?" She said, shaking Sarro's hand.

"I'm good.  This is my friend Raven." Sarro said, introducing Raven.  Bulma shook her hand too.

"You eat like a Saiyan!" Bulma laughed glancing at their table that was finally being cleared of all the plates.  Raven swallowed nervously.  Vegeta glanced up from his bowl as two words cut through his food-hazed brain. Raven and Saiyan.  Raven began shifting her weight from foot to foot under Vegeta's stern gaze.  Trunks looked up confused when his father stopped eating.  Raven swallowed again.  She knew this wasn't a dream this time.

"Uh…Hi Vegeta, Hi Trunks." Raven said with a slight wave.  Bulma and Sarro were busy chatting.  Vegeta stood up.

"Come with me." He snapped.  Trunks wore a face more suited for Goku and his Vacant Look as Vegeta walked towards the exit with Raven following.

"Vegeta!  Where are you going?" Bulma demanded.

"To talk." Vegeta grunted and continued.  They walked outside the Golden Dragon and stopped in front of it on the busy sidewalk where Vegeta stood studying Raven.  She soon got tired of staring into his coal-black eyes so decided to have a little fun.  She always _loved_ putting Vegeta in award situations in the fanfics that she wrote, why not in real life.  He wouldn't kill her.

"You're wondering how I know your name." Raven began managing not to plaster a grin on her face, "And the fact that you are the Prince of all Saiyans." She was rewarded as surprise washed over Vegeta's face and then she couldn't help but grin.

"Who are you?" Vegeta growled, "You were in my dream." Now it was Raven's turn to be surprised.

"Y-your _dream_!" she stuttered and Vegeta blinked at her.  "Wait, don't tell me.  You fought Dabura?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And lost?" Raven said hesitantly and Vegeta snorted.

"Tell me this." He said, "How do you know that I'm the Prince of Saiyans?" Raven grinned.

"I know a lot of things.  I know Trunks is your only son.  Goku, or Kakarot is your rival.  You first came to Earth with Napa to find the dragonballs and wish for immortality from Shenron.  Your father's name was Vegeta, and the Saiyan home planet was Vegeta…too many Vegetas if you ask me…" she trailed off as Vegeta's eyes widened.  Bulma came out of the Golden Dragon.

"Vegeta, are you done eating?  We're going to join Sarro, Yamne, and Raven for the parade."

"I wanna go to the parade!" Trunks said appearing behind Bulma.  Vegeta snorted.

"What is the parade for?" Raven asked.

"And here I thought you knew everything." Vegeta said.

"Be nice Vegeta." Bulma told him.  "Today is the anniversary of the Victory over Cell."  She told Raven and Raven made a face.

"Why go?" she said. "You know full well that Gohan beat Cell!  That...lying…Hercule has no right to claim the victory!  Why go?"

"To see him make a fool of himself!" Trunks cried.  Bulma studied Raven.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"She also knows _exactly_ who I am." Vegeta said.

_Uh oh.  Now I'm in trouble._ Raven thought.  How was she _ever_ going to get them to believe that she knew their entire life history from a TV show?

"But how?" Bulma asked and looked at Raven.

"Um…well…I…" Raven was at a loss for words.  Yamne and Sarro came out of the restaurant.

"Ready to go?" Yamne said.  Bulma nodded and Raven bit her lip nervously.

"Okay." Bulma said turning from Raven.  "We can walk.  It's not far from here."  They all walked towards the main street.  Raven trailed the group.  Trunks slowed down and dropped back to walk next to Raven.  She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Trunks, I'm Raven."

"Hi." He said.  "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you." She grinned at him. "Quiz me." Trunks looked at her for a bit.

"Okay…" he said.  "Who are my parents?"

"Come on!  That's an easy one!  Bulma and Vegeta!"

"Who's my best friend?"

"Goten." Raven replied without hesitation.

"Does he have any siblings?"

"One older brother, Gohan."

"How old am I?"

"Eight."

"Well how old is Goten?"

"Seven."

"Anyone could know _that_." Trunks said and Raven laughed.

"I know you broke Piccolo!" Raven said and Trunks missed a step.  Raven laughed again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  Trunks continued to quiz Raven on everything from the relations of the Z-Fighters to stuff from Dragonball to which he wouldn't know the answers to, like how did Bulma and 'Goten's dad' meet.

"Wow." Trunks said at last.  "How do you know all that stuff?"

"I'll tell you later." Raven said.  They had arrived at the main street that the parade was going to follow down.  Vegeta opened a spot for them by flexing his muscles and glairing.  They soon had a wide space in the very front.  Trunks sat cross-legged with Raven on the curb and they laughed and chatted away.

"Well," Vegeta said staring straight ahead, "It looks like Kakarot's brats came too."  Trunks twisted around to look at Vegeta.

"Goten?" he said and stood up.  "Hey!  Goten!  Gohan!" he said waving his hands above his head to catch their attention, well it was more of the bubble of emptiness around Vegeta that caught Gohan's attention rather than tiny Trunks waving his hands about.  Raven stood up and saw Goten up on Gohan's shoulders.  Gohan was wading through the thick crowd to get to them, muttering apologies along the way.  They finally managed to reach Vegeta's bubble and Gohan set Goten down.

"Hi Trunks!" Goten said.

"Hi Goten!" Trunks said, "Guess what!  She knows everything about us!"

"Hi Goten." Raven said.  Gohan stood staring at her in shock.

"You're name's not Raven by any chance…is it?" he asked and Raven smiled at him.

"Yes Gohan, it is."

______________

Cliffhanger……..I really need to find a better place to end my chapters *sigh*


	4. The Problem Has Only Just Begun

Sorry this took so long to get this written (I know I know, I promised this over a month ago Sakura.  I'm sorry)  so…

LAST TIME:

Raven gets food (all you can eat) and meets Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks at the restaurant.  Sarro (Yamne's wife) happened to know Bulma so she introduced Raven to her.  Vegeta heard the name Raven and recognized her.  He dragged her outside to find that she WAS the Raven from his dream.  They all went to the parade and met Goten and Gohan (who also remembers Raven)

=======================================================

"You know her Gohan?" Bulma asked.  Gohan didn't answer, he just continued to stair at Raven, a loss for words.  "Gohan?"

"Kinda." Gohan replied, not taking his eyes off of Raven.

"'Kinda'?!" Bulma said.  "You know, the whole lot of you are have been acting weird ever since Raven showed up."  Raven shifted her feet.  She looked only at Gohan but she could feel the weight of Sarro, Yamne, Vegeta, and Bulma's eyes.  Trunks and Goten just looked from adult to adult as the parade went on behind them.  Gohan even almost missed Videl on her float along with the Police Department.  (He would have if Goten hadn't mentioned 'his girlfriend' was passing).

"What's going on?" Bulma pressed.

"Later." Vegeta said.  Bulma gave him a stern look.  Vegeta (dangerously) ignored her.  Bulma relented and they all turned to watch the parade.  There was an almost dark feeling below the seeming cheerful people (minus Vegeta) in Vegeta's bubble.  It almost turned into an amusement when Hurcule the "Savior of the World" and "World Martial Arts Champion" came by waving around his hands flashing the victory sign at the people around watching.  But the boys got bored long before the parade ended.

"Can we go now." Trunks grumbled.

"Alright."  Bulma said.  "Why don't we all go to my house for dinner?"

"Yeah!" came from the Sons and Trunks.

"We have some plans for dinner, sorry Bulma."  Sarro said.

"That's fine.  See you latter!"

"Bye!" Sarro and Yamne said and turned to get to their car.  Raven was at a loss for what to do.  She had NO idea of how to get home or what she was going to do, much less where she was going to stay if she couldn't find a way home…Wait a sec!  She was in the DBZ universe right?  Almost ANYTHING was possible here!  She could use Shenron!……She hoped.

"Raven?" Bulma cut into her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to join us?"  The look Vegeta was giving Raven made up her mind quickly.

"Sure, thanks."  She stuck close to the group as they made there way out of the crowd.  Once she had enough room, Bulma pulled out a capsule that contained her car.  They all piled in and took off.

_What am I going to do?_ Raven thought, _There's NO way I can convince them of what I know came from a baka anime show!!!  How DID Akira Toriyama know about this place anyways?  Did he guess?  Is he powerful in the Force?_ Raven doubted that.  _Did he visit here before?  Or did simply WRITING it create this place?_  If that was so, Raven wanted to go to Pern too.  Not to mention visit Lancof and Sendar, the Rider and his Dragon in HER story.  But back to the problem.  Raven ran many scenarios about what she could do and none of them had a happy ending.  Raven was reaching the point of despair when Bulma said.

"We're here!"  Then Raven could only gape at the awesome building she had seen so many times before.  Capsule Corp.  The outside was exactly like what was pictured in the anime.  The only glimpse inside she had gotten of the place was in the 13th movie.  "Exploding Dragon Fist, If Gokou Can't Do it Who, Else Can?"  It was her favorite movie and she had seen it many times.  It was subtitled but Raven didn't mind.  She liked the subbed version anyways.  Japanese was such an awesome language anyways it had even slipped into her daily vocabulary.  Baka (idiot/fool/exc) Gaki (kid/brat) Konnichiwa (hi/good afternoon) Jaa (shortened 'bye') Konbenwa (good evening) Sumimasen (sorry/excuse me) Iie (no) Hai (yes) Oohayo (good morning) Nani (what) and many more.  The people who she generally hung out with learned them rather quickly.

"C'mon!" Trunks grinned and pulled her out of the car when she was paused, looking in aw at the place she had only seen in the anime.  She let Trunks drag her into the building.  It seemed that the kid had become attached to her.

"I want to talk to you Raven." Bulma said.  Raven nodded and followed as Bulma turned to lead her into another room.  "But you stay." She said without turning around as Trunks also moved.  He pouted but stayed put.  Bulma lead her to another living room.  She waved Raven to have a seat in a chair and Bulma took the opposite.

"So." Bulma said, getting strait to the point, "What do you know that rubbed Vegeta's fur the wrong way?"

"Well…" Raven quickly pondered whether or not it would be good to tell the truth.  "I told him that I knew he was…IS the Prince of Saiyans."  Bulma's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How did you know THAT bit of information?!"

"That's a little hard to explain." Raven hesitated.  "And I don't think you'll believe me."

"My husband's an alien, my son can blow apart mountains with his hands, try me."  Raven laughed.

"Alright.  Back home there's a TV show that comes on at 6:30 called Dragonball Z.  It's an Anime or 'cartoon'" Raven made a face.  She HATED calling animes 'cartoons' it just didn't fit them.  Bulma still looked to her for an explanation so she continued.  "It was originally in Japanese but it was dubbed into English and put on Cartoon Network.  That's the TV station that shows DBZ."

" 'DBZ'?"

"Dragonball Z. sorry.  It's just easer to say DBZ."  Bulma nodded.  "Anyways" Raven continued, "The show's mainly about this guy named Goku who runs around saving the universe from evil villains and such."

"Goku?!  There's a TV show about _GOKU_?!"  Raven nodded.

"Not to mention Vegeta, Gohan, you, Chichi, Yamcha, Videl, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Mirai Trunks¾"

"Who and WHO?"

"Oh sorry." Raven laughed.  "Chibi is Japanese for young…I think…and mirai is future.  I just picked up the original Japanese words to specify between young (chibi) and future (mirai) Trunkses."  Raven sighed.  In this time period that she was in, she wouldn't get to meet her favorite character Mirai Trunks.

"So…we ALL are in this…this anime?" Bulma asked and Raven nodded.

"The DBZ timeline goes from when Raditz shows up until……sometime after Buu.  Not to mention at least 15 movie specials."  Raven sighed.  "But the Dragonball series goes from when you first meet Goku until Goku marries Chichi I think.  And from what I've heard it has even more movies than DBZ does."

"So you like know our whole life then?"

"Not really.  I haven't seen much of Dragonball.  But I know enough."

"Do you know what happened to M…mi…"

"Mirai Trunks?"

"Yeah." Bulma said.  "Do you know what happened to him after he went back to his time?"  Raven chuckled.  Well this ruled out the Bojak movie being true.

"He defeated the androids 17 and 18 with no problem.  He also fought and defeated Cell with no problem.  It almost looked like he was coming back to this timeline when Cell attacked him."  Bulma looked at her blankly "I guess he didn't then."

"You don't have any proof of all of this by any chance do you?"  Raven thought for a bit.

"I do have this card." She pulled her Gohan card out of her pocket.  She always carried the thing around.  It was Gohan's Personality card from the card game and it was almost like a good-luck thing for her.  She handed over the card to Bulma.

"This almost looks like Gohan when he was younger." Raven nodded.

"That card came from the DBZ card game."  She shrugged.

"You're right.  This is hard to believe."  She looked up at Raven.  "But I do believe you.  So you're a fan of this anime DBZ?"  Raven grinned.

"Hard-core fan!"  Bulma laughed.

"I can't believe what you must be going through right now!  The 'characters' of you're favorite show; you come to find, are real!  AND you get to meet them!"

"I can't meet my favorite character though."

"Who's that?"

"Mirai¾Future Trunks."

"Well then, who's your second favorite?"

"Um…wow that's a hard one.  I'd have to say Chibi Trunks and Goten…and Vegeta…and you…" Raven laughed and put her hand behind her head.

"You know.  Goku had the same habit." Raven froze.

"Hm?"

"That." She pointed to Raven's hand.

"Oh." Raven grinned.  She quickly brought down her hand into her lap.  "I picked it up from him." She laughed and Bulma joined in.  It looks as if Raven won't be so alone in this insane place.  She actually didn't half mind if she was stuck here now.  How awesome would it be to live at Capsule Corp?  But she wondered how SHE could be a Saiyan.  Was this some insane world that she made up with her fantasies and dreams?  What caused her to come here?  She looked down at her hands.

_This feels too real to be a dream. _Raven thought _why am I here?  Is there a reason or was it some freak accident?  Or was I supposed to be here from the start?  I'm a Saiyan.  Maybe I was sent to where I belong.  It would have been Planet Vegeta but it was destroyed.  Was I sent here because the Prince is here?  Or maybe it's just because this is the largest concentration of Saiyans outside of the Other World._  Raven didn't have any answers to the questions.  There was only a slight pulse of fear beating through her with each breath she took as she rose from her seat to follow Bulma back to the rest of the group.


End file.
